Céder et désirer encore
by shinobu24
Summary: Felicity a appris à Oliver à se battre, ça semblait être un jeu jusqu'à ce que Felicity soit en danger. Oliver qui commence à peine à se rendre compte de son attirance physique pour Felicity prend conscience du risque qu'il a de la perdre. [UA, Olicity] Cet OS fait partie des chapitres parallèles de la fiction "A ma place" (Ch 14 bis)


**OS Céder et désirer encore (Chapitre 14 bis : A ma place)**

 **Disclaimer: les personnages d'Arrow ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Cet OS fait partie des chapitres parallèles de la fiction "A ma place" (UA, Olicity) Une histoire classique en chapitre (rating T) et des chapitres en parallèles, sous forme d'OS pour le lemon (rating M). Les chapitres et les OS peuvent être lus à la suite, ou les chapitres sans les OS et inversement.**

 **Chapitre précédent : Chapitre 14**

 **Résumé :** **Felicity a appris à Oliver à se battre, ça semblait être un jeu jusqu'à ce que Felicity soit en danger. Oliver qui commence à peine à se rendre compte de son attirance physique pour Felicity prend conscience du risque qu'il a de la perdre. [Olicity]**

 **Petit avertissement, cet OS a un rating M.**

* * *

Oliver en savait maintenant un peu plus sur Felicity même si elle avait encore des secrets. Il leva la tête et la tourna sur la gauche pour la regarder. Elle était installée à son bureau, les sourcils froncés, en train de donner des coups à son ordinateur. Il sourit en la voyant marmonner. Elle croisa les jambes et sa jupe blanche glissa le long de ses cuisses. Elle attrapa un stylo qui trainait et le porta à sa bouche, il vit ses dents se refermèrent sur le capuchon avant qu'elles soient recouvertes par ses lèvres roses. Son regard toujours concentré sur l'écran, elle ne se rendait pas compte du regard posé sur elle. Elle retira le stylo et lécha sa lèvre inférieure du bout de la langue.

Il sursauta à la sonnerie de son téléphone. Il tendit la main d'un geste brusque pour attraper le combiné, décrocha et failli l'échapper avant de le rattraper des deux mains. Il souffla en fermant les yeux puis sourit. Il sentait son cœur cogner et sa respiration rapide, il avait été surpris alors qu'il épiait sa patronne. La voix au bout du fil qui appelait lui fit reprendre le fil. Il approcha le combinée de son oreille et répondit enfin à son interlocuteur.

Rosie, au téléphone, avait pour une fois une voix sérieuse. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, d'une attitude sévère, demandait à voir mademoiselle Smoake. Monsieur Jones l'avait rencontré il y a une semaine et ils devaient conclure un accord. Avec ce qu'il venait d'apprendre sur Felicity et ses activités, Jones pouvait être le nom d'un client comme un autre, ou le pseudonyme de quelqu'un venu se venger. Il ne pouvait pas considérer toutes les personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas comme une menace.

L'homme se présenta à leur étage, Oliver l'accueilli et le conduisit jusqu'au bureau de Felicity, avant de reprendre sa place. Ça faisait maintenant dix minutes qu'ils discutaient et tout semblait bien se passer, il décida d'aller se chercher un café. Il ne s'absenta qu'un court moment mais quand il revint, l'homme était debout face à sa patronne et la menaçait d'une arme. Il ne réfléchit pas, entra dans le bureau, l'homme fit volte-face avec l'arme à la main. Oliver lui donna un coup de pied en rotation pour le désarmer aussi facilement que s'il avait fait ça depuis toujours. Son entrainement avait porté ses fruits et son corps avait mémorisé des actions qui pouvaient le sauver. Une fois l'homme désarmé il lui donna une série de coups et il le vit s'effondrer sans parvenir à riposter.

\- Oliver, arrête, lui cria Felicity.

Elle s'était approché de lui et avait attrapé sa main dans les siennes. Il n'entendait pas ce qu'elle lui disait, son esprit occupé par ses émotions violentes. Il releva la tête pour la regarder encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de se produire.

\- Tu vas bien ?, lui demanda-t-il inquiet en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Oui, tout va bien.

Felicity lui tenait toujours la main et elle le senti commencer à trembler. Il se redressa et se ressaisit pour cacher ses émotions.

\- Je vais appeler les vigils, lui dit-il en se relevant.

Il sorti sans attendre et appela les vigils. Ils arrivèrent très rapidement, prirent en charge l'homme encore inconscient dans le bureau et le conduisirent dans une salle de surveillance. La police avait déjà été prévenue et tout rentrait dans l'ordre.

L'après-midi fut occupée par les explications aux inspecteurs. Quand il fut libre, Oliver s'enfuit et se réfugia dans la salle d'entrainement. Felicity le rejoignit une heure après et le trouva assis, le dos vouté et les mains jointes.

\- Tu as bien réagit Oliver. Je suis fière de toi, en se rapprochant de lui doucement.

Elle attendit sa réponse mais rien ne vint. Il s'était levé et faisait les cent pas dans la pièce sans la regarder.

\- La seule chose est que tu n'aurais pas dû perdre ton sang-froid. Quand il a été hors d'état de nuire, tu aurais dû arrêter de le frapper et le ligoter pour ne pas prendre de risque. Tu dois savoir garder le contrôle Oliver.

\- Garder le contrôle !, s'emporta-t-il. Mais il te tenait en joue avec une arme. Encore heureux que je ne suis pas resté bloqué sur place en le voyant.

\- Ça veut dire que je t'ai bien formé.

\- Ça veut surtout dire que je ne veux plus assister à ça. Il tentait de maintenir sa colère contre l'homme, contre elle et contre lui. Comment il pouvait la laisser se mettre autant en danger.

\- Ça pourra encore arriver et la seule chose qui fait la différence c'est le contrôle, lui expliqua-t-elle avec douceur.

\- Non, pas quand je vois quelqu'un qui peut te faire du mal.

Il ne la laissa pas discuter d'avantage, s'approcha d'elle et fondit sur ses lèvres. Le baiser qu'il lui donna était passionné et désespéré. Il s'était rendu compte après coup qu'il avait failli la perdre et ça se n'était pas concevable. Il tenait sa tête entre ses mains comme pour être sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas, elle était ici, avec lui et il l'embrassait à en perdre le souffle. Il avait cédé à la peur en voyant Felicity en danger et cédait maintenant à son désir.

Oliver sentait qu'elle répondait à son baiser timidement au début, surprise par la situation. Il tentait de lui faire comprendre toute la passion qu'il ressentait et la faire transpirer dans ce geste. Ses lèvres douces et dures, sa langue qui l'avait pénétrée, avide de rejoindre sa jumelle et d'entamer avec elle une série de caresses suaves. Il voulait qu'elle soit à lui maintenant. Il voulait son regard sur lui, son corps contre le sien. Il voulait l'entendre gémir, crier, psalmodier son nom. Il allait lui faire atteindre le plaisir absolu car elle ne méritait pas moins.

Felicity avait rapproché son corps du sien, il sentait sa chaleur à travers leur vêtement et la douceur qui se dégageait de ses gestes. Elle lui rendait son baiser passionné avec empressement. Il avait, lui aussi, collé son corps au sien, il avait besoin de la sentir, de comprendre que tout ça était réel. Elle avait posé sa main droite dans sa nuque avant de la faire glisser jusqu'à ses cheveux. Cette première caresse, lui donna encore plus chaud. Elle le touchait, par plaisir et pour plus de plaisir. Il avait passé ses mains dans son dos pour la tenir tout contre lui, ses mains fortes glissant sur la soie de son corsage.

Quand le baiser commença à se calmer, il senti les ongles de Felicity se planter dans son cuir chevelu pour le maintenir contre elle. Il la sentait respirer difficilement tout comme lui mais elle ne voulait pas le laisser s'éloigner. Leur baiser était devenu erratique, fait de morsures et de souffles entrecoupés. Felicity avait ouvert sa chemise et ses mains découvraient son corps. Ses muscles s'étaient dessinés au fil de leurs entrainements. Elle glissa ses doigts de ses pectoraux, en passant à ses abdominaux, jusqu'à ses flancs où elle se retint.

Sans séparer ses lèvres des siennes, il la fit reculer jusqu'au mur du fond. Felicity suivait la direction qu'il lui imposait et lâcha un hoquet de surprise quand il plaqua contre le mur de tout son corps avant de légèrement se reculer mais en la gardant en place en appuyant de sa main gauche sur sa hanche. Il recula son visage un bref instant, pour plonger dans son regard. Ses yeux semblaient l'implorer de la prendre sans attendre, la luxure avait changé l'intensité de son regard comme il ne l'avait jamais vu. Il replongea sans attendre dans son cou pour que ses lèvres retrouvent la douceur de sa peau comme si elles recherchaient de l'oxygène.

Maintenant, il goutait le grain de peau, la chair de poule qu'il provoquait avec sa barbe naissante. Son visage s'emboitait à la perfection dans son cou, pour se cacher de la réalité qui pouvait les retrouver à tout instant. Il embrassait son cou tendrement, il contenait sa passion, ralentissait ses gestes. Il inspira et se gorgea de l'odeur de son parfum mélangé à celui de la sueur. Ses mains qui l'avaient agrippaient jusque-là, ne faisaient plus que la caresser, ses lèvres au lieu de la dévorer, se contentaient de l'effleurer. Elle avait penché la tête sur la droite pour le laisser s'immiscer au plus près d'elle. Ses lèvres laissaient passer des gémissements de plaisir qui s'intensifiaient. Il la sentait resserrer son étreinte, elle en voulait plus, tout comme lui mais il attendait qu'elle lui demande.

\- Oliver…, gémit Felicity en s'agrippant à son biceps.

Il fit glisser ses dents contre la peau fine de son cou en sentant sa main se raccrocher à lui. Il la voulait pantelante à le supplier. Il s'attaqua aux boutons de son corsage et mis à nu sa poitrine. Il glissa son nez le long de sa clavicule, son regard caressant le galbe de ses seins enfin offert.

\- ... caresse moi.

Felicity ne contrôlait plus sa respiration, elle avait passé sa main derrière sa tête pour le diriger vers sa poitrine et se cambra pour lui offrir ses seins. Elle gémit de nouveau en sentant les lèvres d'Oliver explorer cette partie de son corps, il mit sa main droite en coupe dessous son sein gauche et passa son pouce sur le bord de son soutien-gorge. Il sentit son téton se durcir encore sous sa caresse. Il glissa son pouce sous le tissu et libéra son téton rose qui se dressa et qu'il avala sans attendre. Il sentait la brûlure dans ses reins, il avait envie d'elle comme jamais.

Quand il abandonna sa poitrine et il entendit Felicity gémir de mécontentement. Il retrouva la cachette de son cou et finit d'ouvrir son chemisier pour lui arracher et le jeter à terre ainsi que son sous-vêtement. Une fois débarrassés de cette barrière, leurs corps se collèrent de nouveau après avoir été trop longtemps éloignés. Oliver avait glissé sa jambe gauche entre les cuisses de Felicity et celle-ci plantait ses ongles dans son dos. Il avait envie de sentir son corps fort et musclé se contorsionner contre le sien.

Felicity avait rejeté la tête en arrière, elle se cambrait, s'offrant aux caresses d'Oliver. Elle glissa sa jambe droite, en la remontant contre celle d'Oliver. Elle sentit sa main se glisser sous son genou pour la relever et l'écarter. Oliver se pressa contre elle en retenant encore ses déhanchements. Elle gémit plus fort en sentant son sexe dur se presser contre son intimité et elle écarta encore plus ses cuisses. Il glissa sa main gauche jusqu'à sa fesse, sa main droite se glissa dans son cou pour venir attraper son menton. Il fit pivoter sa tête pour qu'elle le regarde, elle avait les yeux à peine entrouvert.

\- Felicity … regarde-moi, susurra-t-il.

Elle se déhancha pour se frotter contre ce membre dur qu'elle sentait si proche.

\- Han…han.

\- Regarde-moi. Sa voix s'était durcie et sa demande était devenue un ordre.

Elle fit un effort pour ouvrir enfin les yeux, il ne vit que son regard sombre, ce qui le fit frémir. Il glissa son pouce le long de ses lèvres entrouvertes quand le bout de sa langue vint le lécher. Oliver sentit son sexe, encore prisonnier de son pantalon, tressauter. Son souffle se coupa au contact de sa langue chaude et humide. Il introduisit son pouce entre ses lèvres, Felicity ne le quittait plus des yeux, elle voyait son regard naviguer de sa bouche à ses yeux. Elle voulait voir ses réactions quand elle se mettrait à le sucer. Il sentit alors sa langue venir le laper, pour s'enrouler autour de lui et ses lèvres se refermer dessus. Elle se mit à la sucer avec délectation, sentant que ce contact le faisait de déhancher plus fortement contre elle laissant échapper des gémissements de luxure. Les yeux d'Oliver étaient maintenant focalisés sur ses lèvres dont il sentait la pression et sur la langue qu'il entrevoyait s'enrouler autour de lui. Elle gémit à un coup de rein plus important et aspira profondément le corps étranger. Elle entendit Oliver gémir bruyamment avant de retirer son pouce et d'enrouler de nouveau sa main sur sa gorge.

Il sentait les battements de son cœur dans les pulsations de ses carotides. Elle était à lui, prête, les cuisses ouvertes, alanguie, priant pour qu'il la pénètre et la fasse jouir. A cette idée, il gémit encore et recula son bassin. A force de se déhancher l'un contre l'autre, il allait venir sans avoir le temps de goûter à sa chaleur.

\- J'ai envie de toi Felicity.

Il la sentit se raccrocher à lui.

\- Tu es prête pour moi, sa voix rendu rauque par le désir.

\- Oui. Elle se frotte contre lui, leurs corps avaient besoin de plus maintenant.

Oliver se réveille au son d'un craquement gigantesque. L'éclair qui vient de s'abattre lui fait tambouriner le cœur à tout allure. Ou alors c'est d'avoir été si proche de sentir Felicity se resserrer autour de lui et d'être propulsé dans la réalité. Il souffle de dépit, il a été arraché brutalement au plaisir. Son sexe est tout aussi réveillé que lui, il passe la main dessus il a besoin de se détendre. Ses doigts qui se glissent sous son pantalon de pyjama lui font revivre son rêve. Il ferme les yeux et revoit le désir dans les yeux de Felicity, ses gémissements, son corps qui se serre au sien. Il sent sa langue et ses lèvres effleurer son pouce. Il repense à ça et l'imagine à califourchon au-dessus de lui.

Il l'imagine nue, le surplombant et prendre les commandes. Il imagine la courbe de ses seins et de ses hanches se dessiner dans la pénombre. Il se caresse doucement pour faire durer le plaisir au maximum. Il la voit prendre en main son sexe dressé et se lécher les lèvres avant de se baisser. Elle embrasse son ventre, ses hanches, ses cuisses tout en faisant aller et venir sa main autour de son sexe.

Felicity se redresse pour venir l'embrasser, elle caresse à peine ses lèvres entrouvertes des siennes. Oliver n'est pas encore perdu dans son plaisir car il résiste mais il sait qu'il va bientôt se laisser submerger. Elle arrête le mouvement de sa main et Oliver geint.

\- Dis-moi ce que tu veux, d'un murmure grave.

Elle sent son souffle fébrile s'écraser contre ses lèvres quand il gémit son prénom. La main de Felicity propulse des ondes de chaleurs dans tout son corps, il s'extrait des sensations qui sont en train de lui faire perdre la tête avant de parler.

\- Je veux… que tu me prennes en bouche.

Il la sent changer de position et ouvre les yeux pour la regarder faire. Ella a repris sa position initiale, sa main recommence son mouvement de va et vient plus lentement. Il voit sa bouche gourmande s'approcher de son sexe dressé. Il ouvre la bouche pour pouvoir respirer, tout ça c'est trop et pas assez. Et il la voit lécher son gland avec douceur avant de sentir ses lèvres se refermer autour de son membre. Il sent une nouvelle vague de chaleur envahir son corps alors que ses lèvres l'engloutissent.

\- Han Felicity, en resserrant ses doigts sur le draps.

Oliver a besoin de la sentir encore plus, il passe sa main droite dans ses cheveux et les agrippe. Le mouvement da va et vient de sa tête se répercute dans son bras et il a l'impression d'encore plus ressentir. Il lâche un râle de mécontentement quand il sent la chaleur de sa bouche quitter son sexe. Sa main reprend la masturbation tendit qu'il sent ses lèvres se poser sur ses testicules. Elle les lèche en accélérant ses caresses.

\- Ta bouche…, prie-t-il en tirant sur ses cheveux.

Il veut retrouver sa chaleur humide pour venir. Quand il se sent avalé de nouveau, il ne peut plus résister au plaisir et se met à se déhancher de nouveau. Felicity gémit et les vibrations qu'il ressent en plus de tout ont raison de lui. Il bascule instantanément, son corps tremble et il sent une ligne de feu le traverser. Son corps se contracte, il plante ses talons dans le matelas, resserre sa prise dans les cheveux de Felicity tout en rejetant la tête en arrière dans un râle de plaisir et donne plusieurs coups de bassins pour s'enfoncer dans cette bouche chaude et excitante. Felicity continue de le branler pour prolonger son plaisir.

Il a jouit en plusieurs spasmes violents et continue de se caresser pour prolonger son plaisir. Son corps se relâche, il se sent envahit par un bien-être qui lui laisse rapidement un goût amer dans la bouche. Il se tourne sur le côté en fermant les yeux fortement. Son envie pour elle était en train de lui faire perdre la tête. Il ne peut plus se contenter de ses fantasmes maintenant qu'il a gouté à ses lèvres.


End file.
